Indoor illumination designs are usually carried out by lighting designers. As an illustrative example, a designer can determine the types of lighting fixtures as well as the locations, angles, and other characteristics of those fixtures to provide the desired lighting effects and comfortable, well-lit environment. However, the design efforts, process, or considerations may make the approach expensive, burdensome, and/or inflexible.
In traditional lighting control, adjusting light intensity may require manually-controlled dimmers. However, many kinds of lighting fixtures require some time, such as about 30 to 60 minutes, before reaching their steady states, and light intensity and other lighting characteristics at initial states may differ from what they are at when reaching their steady states. As a result, the illumination level and other characteristics may change after lighting fixtures reach their steady states.
It may be desirable to have a lighting control system or method that may be inexpensive, flexible, or easy to use or design.